


Не лишний

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), marla666



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Если Рэймонд в чем-то сомневается, у Микки всегда найдется несколько способов его переубедить
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Не лишний

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандный фест и с оглядкой на заявки с инсайда “фикла по Микки/Рэймонд (раскладка неважна, они огонь в любом случае)” и “было бы прикольно почитать про полиаморного Микки, когда Розалинд в курсе и не против его отношений с Рэем”

Открытие десятой точки было для них настоящей победой. Виконта Оливера с его пятью акрами «приданого» пришлось обхаживать целую вечность, словно он действительно был девицей на выданье. Когда все было уже практически готово, возникли проблемы с поставщиком нужного оборудования, и на добрых пару месяцев старт производства пришлось отложить. Теперь же все работало как часы и было в полном порядке.

По негласной традиции Микки частенько сам наведывался на новую ферму, чтобы лично проверить, как идут дела. Он называл это неотъемлемой частью корпоративной культуры, Рэймонд же подозревал, что ему это попросту нравится. Впрочем, это и правда действовало отлично: внимание «самого главного босса» вызывало у людей воодушевление, уважение и страх в нужной пропорции.

В этот день график полетел к чертям, важные встречи сдвинулись, время летело как сумасшедшее, и на точку они с Микки попали уже в сумерках. Несмотря на то, что там они пробыли никак не больше часа, возвращаться пришлось в кромешной темноте. В этом, конечно, не было ничего необычного, но выезжать с территории нужно было по неосвещенному участку не самой лучшей дороги, с одной стороны которой возвышалась небольшая роща высоких деревьев, с другой — простиралось поле. Рэймонд ехал медленно, сосредоточившись на виляющем в свете фар пути и почти не глядя на сидящего на пассажирском сиденьи Микки. Несмотря на суматошный день, тот выглядел расслабленным и довольным, Рэймонд же ощущал себя немного не в своей тарелке: как обычно, когда все идет слегка не по плану.

— Рэй, тебе не кажется, что… — задумчиво начал Микки, но тут машину качнуло и резко занесло влево. Чертыхнувшись, Рэймонд несколько раз крутанул руль, машина резко дернулась и остановилась в каких-то считанных сантиметрах до ближайшего дерева.

— Кажется, что-то с колесом, — сказал он, выпрямляясь и поправляя очки. Техника наконец зафиксировала неполадки, и салон наполнился надрывным писком.

— С двумя, — бросив взгляд на приборную панель, констатировал Микки. Он отстегнул ремень безопасности, открыл бардачок и, порывшись там, вытащил небольшой фонарик. — Пойдем посмотрим, насколько все серьезно.

После беглого осмотра стало очевидно, что на этом автомобиле сегодня они далеко не уедут: оба передних колеса были безнадежно повреждены.

— Позвоню Дейву, — небрежно бросил Микки и всучил Рэймонду фонарик. Чтобы не стоять без дела, он немного прошелся назад, отслеживая путь машины и пытаясь выяснить, что произошло. Рэймонд успел пройти шагов тридцать, когда обнаружил старый и покрученный кусок металлической ограды: вероятно, до поры до времени он был сровнен с укатанной колесами землёй, а сегодня неудачно попался им на пути, повернувшись острым краем. Досадно, но не более того — во всяком случае теперь было понятно, что это никем не спланированная акция. Так или иначе они застряли где-то посередине между точкой и выездом с территории поместья, но, к счастью, уже никуда не спешили.

Рэймонд вернулся обратно, а Микки все еще говорил по телефону — теперь, судя по мечтательному выражению лица, с Розалинд.

— Думаю, в ближайший час-полтора, — долетел до него обрывок разговора. — Да, обязательно.

— Все в порядке, босс? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, приближаясь и глядя, как Микки прячет телефон в карман брюк.

— В полном, — заверил он бодро и смерил Рэймонда долгим взглядом. — Что у тебя?

— Нашел кусок железной ограды, торчащий из земли, — ответил тот. — Скажу ребятам, чтобы утром убрали.

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Микки. Из-за отсветов фар тени причудливо падали на его лицо, заостряя черты, словно они были высечены из камня. — Дейв будет минут через тридцать, так что давай пока подышим свежим воздухом.

Рэймонд хотел сказать, что они вроде и так уже это делают, но Микки развернулся и неспешным шагом двинулся в сторону деревьев, которые возвышались по левую сторону от ставшего на обочине автомобиля. Казалось, он точно знал, куда направляется, хотя это было в порядке вещей — в любой ситуации и условиях Микки всегда выглядел уверенным в своих действиях. Немного помешкав, Рэймонд направился следом, подсвечивая фонариком себе под ноги.

Микки остановился спустя пару десятков шагов и, засунув руки в карманы, смотрел вверх, на проглядывающее через кроны деревьев ночное небо с редкими вкраплениями звезд, не слишком хорошо видных из-за облаков. Поравнявшись с ним, Рэймонд бегло осветил фонариком близлежащие кусты и опустил руку. Темнота немного нервировала, чувства обострились, и теперь он четко слышал шорох каждого листочка над головой.

— Длинный выдался день, — задумчиво сказал Микки, медленно озираясь по сторонам, будто и правда мог толком что-то здесь разглядеть. — Надеюсь, на сегодня мы закончили со всеми обязательными делами?

— Пока вроде бы да, — пожал плечами Рэймонд. Список планов на день себя исчерпал, но никто не мог гарантировать, что не нарисуется что-то новое. Они оба это знали.

— Раз уж мы ненадолго здесь застряли, может расскажешь, какого черта ты меня избегаешь, — без какого-либо перехода начал Микки, не использующий лишних витиеватостей в разговоре, если в них не было необходимости.

— Это довольно сложно провернуть, ведь мы видимся практически каждый день, — ответил Рэймонд почти без заминки, прислоняясь спиной к ближайшему дереву и принимая максимально расслабленную позу.

— И тем не менее, — усмехнулся Микки, поворачиваясь к нему и делая пару шагов вперед. Рэймонд начал постепенно привыкать к темноте и теперь даже мог разглядеть лицо Микки, глаза которого в этом освещении казались совсем черными, словно у какого-нибудь демона. Личное искушение Рэймонда Смита. Противостоять ему не было ни желания, ни сил, можно было лишь смотреть, как его темный силуэт приближается.

— Уточни, что ты имеешь в виду, и я смогу тебе ответить, — вздохнул Рэймонд. Он внутренне смирился с тем, что подобный разговор рано или поздно состоится, но не ожидал, что Микки первым заговорит об их отношениях — тем более, все было относительно в порядке. Рэймонд и сам не мог бы точно сказать, что именно не так.

— Это ты мне скажи, — рука Микки уперлась в дерево рядом с головой Рэймонда — так близко, что можно было ощутить ее тепло. — Например, почему ты в прошлый раз сбежал из моего дома. И что конкретно тебя не устраивает, что ты ходишь такой напряженный, будто твою любимую тетушку взяли в заложники.

— У меня нет любимой тетушки. И все действительно в порядке, — признался Рэймонд. Он не увиливал от ответа и вовсе не сбегал, просто так получилось. В те разы, когда они уединялись у него дома, Микки спокойно оставался до утра. Даже успел присвоить себе одну из подушек. Он вообще легко вписывался в любое пространство, словно имел на это полное право. У самого Рэймонда так не получалось при всем желании, да и секс ведь еще не повод оставаться на утреннюю чашку кофе. Это казалось вполне логичным, так что тогда — неделю назад — он просто уехал домой.

На самом деле они собрались обсудить пару деловых вопросов, ничего срочного: пара пробелов в бухгалтерии за прошлый квартал и несколько новых работников на первую и пятую ферму. Но Микки тогда отчаянно саботировал серьезные разговоры — в основном тем, что слишком откровенно раздевал Рэймонда взглядом. Так что в итоге тот не без удовольствия сдался, отложив все рабочие вопросы, требующие одобрения босса, на немного позже. Это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда они трахались в доме Микки, и уж точно первый раз, когда добрались до спальни. Совершенно никуда не спеша, обмениваясь колкими репликами между поцелуями и избавлением друг друга от одежды. Даже секс тогда получился каким-то вдумчивым и медленным, не таким, как обычно. Так, будто все это между ними — всерьез.

После оргазма Микки обычно развозило, как от самой забористой наркоты, в тот раз он тоже отрубился через минуту, по-хозяйски закинув руку на поясницу Рэймонда и притянув его к себе. Наверняка стоило расслабиться и насладиться моментом, но засыпать на семейном ложе Пироснов почти голым было бы как-то слишком, несмотря на всю лояльность Розалинд. Так что Рэймонд собрал разбросанную вокруг кровати одежду, быстро привел себя в порядок и тихо вышел за дверь. На лестнице, ведущей вниз, он столкнулся с Розалинд, которая очевидно только-только вернулась с работы.

— Уже уходишь, — внимательно посмотрев на него, кивнула она. — А я надеялась хоть раз успеть увидеть тебя без рубашки.

— Есть еще кое-какие планы, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Рэймонд и машинально поправил манжеты. Это была даже почти не ложь, приехать домой и лечь спать тоже вполне себе сходило за план.

— Ты всегда так бездарно врешь, — она склонила голову и улыбнулась, а затем протянула ладонь и замерла, почти коснувшись его запястья.

— Мне правда нужно ехать, — напряженно улыбнулся в ответ Рэймонд. У жены Микки был совершенно исключительный талант, не сказав ничего особенного, буквально вывернуть тебя наизнанку пристальным взглядом темных глаз. Вот теперь он действительно почувствовал себя голым.

— Он будет не в восторге, когда проснется, — спокойно констатировала она, так и не коснувшись Рэймонда и медленно опустив руку.

— Уверен, ты справишься с этим, — выдержав ее взгляд, сказал он и пошел вниз, считая разговор оконченным. Добавить ему было действительно нечего.

— Рэй, — негромко окликнула Розалинд, когда он уже спустился. — Ты же знаешь, что Микки — не цифра с девятью нулями?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Рэймонд обернулся, озадаченно глядя на нее снизу вверх. 

— Нам не нужно его делить, — отрезала она и, развернувшись, отправилась на второй этаж. Теперь разговор уж точно завершился и последнее слово осталось за Розалинд.

Рэймонд вздохнул. Он не собирался ей объяснять, почему именно уходит. Например, потому что это был дом Пирсонов, и Рэймонд чувствовал себя там третьим лишним — тем человеком, которому рано или поздно все равно придется убраться восвояси. Он предпочел уйти сам, пока его не попросили, и впоследствии, когда Микки ни словом не обмолвился об этой ситуации, сделал вывод, что решение было верным.

Это, в принципе, мало что меняло в характере их отношений, только дурацкое ощущение себя тем самым лишним застряло в голове, впилось острым осколком в грудь и мешало, как попавший в ботинок мелкий камешек. Не слишком приятно, но совсем незаметно окружающим. Впрочем, Рэймонду определенно не стоило недооценивать внимательность Микки, который мог обманчиво выглядеть полностью сосредоточенным на себе, но при этом пристально наблюдал за окружающими, оценивал малейшие изменения в ситуации.

Так что теперь они стояли в темноте, скрытые от несуществующих свидетелей высокими деревьями, и пытались откровенно поговорить. Пока без особого успеха. Как и Микки, Рэймонд умел прекрасно заговаривать зубы, но в текущей ситуации в этом не было смысла. Выложить же все начистоту означало превратить диалог в чертову мыльную оперу. Да и что Рэймонд мог сказать? Что его откровенно пугает, как крепко он влип в Микки — так, как безбашенные подростки подсаживаются на иглу? И что привыкший просчитывать все наперед Рэймонд прекрасно понимает, чем все закончится для него лично и где его место в жизни Пиросна?

А также, что главное, он согласен — несмотря ни на что, согласен на все, что тот ему предложит.

— Что ж, тогда скажу я, — Микки придвинулся к нему вплотную, их лица были совсем близко, а бедра почти соприкасались. Каждый раз он оставлял это право первого шага за Рэймондом, словно ожидал негласного разрешения дотронуться.

— Я весь внимание, — кивнул Рэймонд, скользнув рукой ему под пиджак и притягивая ближе. Сквозь ткань рубашки он ощущал, какой Микки горячий. Он во всем был такой — воплощенное пламя. Завораживающее и обжигающее.

— Ты правда слишком много думаешь, Рэй, — Микки покачал головой и неторопливо потерся о его бедро своим. — Это не та сделка, где получится все просчитать. При всем твоем желании.

— Любую ситуацию можно спрогнозировать, — выдохнул Рэймонд. Ладонь Микки опустилась на его пах, несильно сжимая и замирая. Пришлось взять небольшую паузу, перед тем как продолжить: — Даже эту.

— Неужели ты точно знаешь, что будет дальше? — насмешливо прошептал Микки практически ему в губы и медленно, дразняще погладил член сквозь джинсы.

— Вариантов не слишком много, — ответил Рэймонд, проводя ладонью по его спине и прикидывая, как долго они смогут продолжать более-менее конструктивный диалог, а еще — сколько времени осталось в запасе. — Но глупо их озвучивать, потому что ты поступишь ровно наоборот.

— Ты прав, — Микки проворно расстегнул его ширинку одной рукой и запустил пальцы под резинку трусов. — Можно предположить, как будут развиваться события, но для точности нужна объективность, — он обхватил ладонью его полувставший член и придвинулся еще ближе, негромко произнося куда-то в шею: — И тут мы подбираемся к главному вопросу.

— Какому же? — прикрывая глаза, пробормотал Рэймонд и выпустил из пальцев фонарик, который до этого момента все еще сжимал в одной руке. Ему вдруг срочно понадобилась точка опоры, возможность схватиться за дерево, к которому он прислонился спиной.

— У тебя большие проблемы с доверием, Рэй, — сказал Микки, отстраняясь и убирая руку. Стоило больших усилий подавить разочарованный вздох.

— Возможно, — согласился Рэймонд, открывая глаза. Стоящий напротив Микки лишь усмехнулся и, держась за его бедро, опустился на колени. Под его ногами зашелестели листья и хрустнула какая-то веточка — эти звуки почему-то показались оглушающе громкими в ночной тишине.

— Это меня немного удивляет. После всего того дерьма, которое мы прошли вместе, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Микки, снова обхватив его рукой и обводя большим пальцем головку.

— Я не думаю, что… — начал было Рэймонд, но замер с открытым ртом, как загипнотизированный глядя в его блестящие в полутьме глаза. Поддерживать связный разговор, а тем более убедительно возражать оказалось решительно невозможно. То, что он хотел сказать, вдруг вылетело из головы, перестало казаться важным. 

— И вот я стою перед тобой на коленях, — в голосе Микки отчетливо слышались низкие, мурлыкающие нотки. Обычно он использовал такую интонацию, собираясь кого-то выебать или прикончить. — Стоит ли говорить, что я, блядь, не с каждым так делаю.

Рэймонд молча положил ему руку на плечо, несильно сжимая. Слова вдруг закончились, внятные формулировки тем более, хотя ответить что-то наверняка стоило. Оказалось, обострившиеся в темноте чувства касаются не только звуков, но и прикосновений, и теплого дыхания, которое он ощущал кожей так ярко, будто кто-то выкрутил невидимый рубильник на максимум. Мимоходом Рэймонд подумал, что любого случайного свидетеля такой сцены стоило бы пристрелить, прежде чем он осознает, что видит.

А потом и связные мысли вылетели из головы, поскольку Микки тоже решил перестать болтать, накрыл губами головку его члена и медленно погрузил его в рот почти до половины. Он не спешил, во всяком случае пока — медленно заглатывал глубже и так же медленно подавался назад, мягко скользя вдоль ствола языком.

Опираясь одной рукой о ствол дерева, Рэймонд подался немного вперед, погладил шею Микки, с наслаждением зарылся пальцами в волосы. Мир вдруг сузился, схлопнулся до них двоих, тонущих в этой темноте и тяжело дышащих. Где-то далеко осталась и сломанная машина, и весь суматошный день, и долгая, напряженная неделя с размышлениями хер пойми о чем.

Микки ненадолго отстранился, с влажным звуком выпуская изо рта член Рэймонда, и потерся затылком о касающуюся его головы ладонь. С этого ракурса было не разглядеть наверняка, но Рэймонд был уверен, что он улыбается.

— Действительно, у нас уже не так много времени, — хрипло сказал Микки и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Теперь он взял быстрый темп, насаживаясь ртом на член Рэймонда почти до конца и помогая себе рукой. Не было ни желания, ни смысла сдерживаться — не сейчас, не в этой ситуации, не в это мгновение, когда Микки был таким порывистым и жадным. Оставалось лишь поддаться его напору и ритму, с силой сжать пальцы в темных кудрях, пару сладких мгновений балансируя на грани оргазма. Рэймонд несколько раз несдержанно толкнулся бедрами навстречу движению Микки и с тихим стоном кончил ему в рот, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись до белых кругов перед глазами.

Даже не дав ему опомниться, Микки поднялся и, плотно прижав его своим телом к дереву, склонился к самому уху.

— Ты не лишний, Рэй, запомни это, — тихо и отчетливо проговорил он. — Ни в моем бизнесе, ни в моей постели, ни в принципе в моей жизни. Надеюсь, я достаточно доходчиво объясняю?

— Вполне, — медленно моргая, проговорил Рэймонд. Он чувствовал каждый выступ на неровном стволе дерева, на которое опирался спиной, тепло тела Микки и твердый член, упирающийся ему в бедро. В голове царила блаженная звенящая пустота, чистый лист, на котором теперь четко отпечаталось каждое услышанное слово. Стоило отдать должное, момент для эффектного произнесения этой фразы Микки выбрал идеальный.

— Вот и славно, я рад, что мы это прояснили, — констатировал он, отступив на пару шагов, а затем развернулся и пошел в направлении машины, фары которой слабо светились невдалеке.

Рэймонд постоял еще немного, выравнивая дыхание и рассеянно глядя в темное небо. Окончательно придя в себя, он наконец застегнул ширинку, поднял закатившийся в траву фонарик и тоже отправился обратно.

Дожидавшийся его Микки расслабленно привалился к боку машины и курил обычную сигарету. Вид у него был чрезвычайно довольный, словно это именно ему сейчас отсосали до белых вспышек перед глазами. Рэймонд заметил на коленях его брюк пятна от влажной земли и травы — от таких не избавиться на скорую руку, просто отряхнувшись.

— Некоторые вещи определенно стоят того, чтобы запачкаться, — проследив за его взглядом, сказал Микки.

— Мне сложно не согласиться, — Рэймонд тоже подошел к машине и оперся локтями о ее крышу.

Усмехнувшись, Микки со вкусом затянулся и выпустил дым вверх. На какое-то время между ними воцарилось спокойное, умиротворенное молчание. Глядя через плечо, Рэймонд наблюдал, как Микки курит и представлял, как подходит вплотную, чтобы слизать горький вкус дыма с его губ. Это была очень соблазнительная идея, но наверное стоило отложить ее реализацию на потом, иначе они рисковали и вовсе не выбраться с территории поместья сегодня.

— Скажи, тебя перестанет так застегивать, если Розалинд как-нибудь присоединится к нам? — внезапно сказал Микки и, заметив недоуменное выражение лица Рэймонда, пояснил: — Да, я говорю про секс.

— Ты что сейчас, предложил мне секс втроем с участием твоей жены, чтобы установить более доверительные отношения? — уточнил он, разворачиваясь к Микки всем телом и вопросительно глядя ему в глаза.

— Как по мне, неплохой способ, — тот стряхнул пепел на землю и пожал плечами. — Ничем не хуже других. Ебля иногда очень сближает.

— Интересно, что по этому поводу думает сама Розалинд, — сказал Рэймонд, уже понимая, что они, вероятнее всего, успели обсудить этот вариант развития событий.

— Рэй, большинство людей, которые тебя видят, думают о том, как бы с тобой трахнуться, — Микки произнес это уверенно, словно неоспоримую истину. — Только не всем так везет.

— Даже не знаю, воспринимать это как комплимент или как оскорбление, — задумчиво произнес Рэймонд. Иногда умение Микки нестандартно подойти к решению спорной ситуации застигало его врасплох.

— Воспринимай это как факт, — Микки выбросил бычок и наступил на него ботинком.

— Я рассмотрю твое предложение, — подумав, сказал Рэймонд.

— Ага, — кивнул Микки с таким видом, будто бы уже заранее знал, что тот согласится. Невдалеке послышался негромкий шум мотора, за дальним деревом мигнули огни фар. — Кажется, за нами наконец едут.

Они молча уселись в подъехавший автомобиль и до выезда с территории не проронили ни слова, размышляя каждый о своем.

— Зайдешь на ужин? — будто бы между прочим поинтересовался Микки, глядя куда-то в темноту за окном, а затем развернулся к Рэймонду и, пока тот собирался с мыслями, сразу же задал следующий вопрос. — Ты ведь знаешь, что двери моего дома всегда для тебя открыты?

— Да, — после паузы ответил Рэймонд и поспешил добавить: — На оба вопроса.

Микки улыбнулся искренне и тепло — уголками губ, взглядом, морщинками вокруг глаз, и Рэймонда вдруг окончательно отпустило, как по щелчку. Он протянул руку, чтобы достать запутавшийся в волосах Микки крохотный листочек, и улыбнулся в ответ.

Рэймонд был уверен, что сегодня наверняка останется.


End file.
